Of Magic And Love
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Poor shadow just wanted to give his speeh without all these comformist stopping him.


"Magic is the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation the casting of spells or various other techniques that presumably assure human control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature. Magic has been practiced in many cultures, and utilizes ways of understanding, experiencing and influencing the world somewhat akin to those offered by religion, though it is sometimes regarded as more focused on achieving results than religious worship. Magic is often viewed with suspicion by the wider community, and is commonly practiced in isolation and secrecy."

"Modern Western magicians generally state magic's primary purpose to be personal spiritual growth. Modern perspectives on the theory of magic broadly follow two views, which also correspond closely to ancient views. The first sees magic as a result of a universal sympathy within the universe, where if something is done here a result happens somewhere else. The other view sees magic as collaboration with spirits who cause the effect."

"The word "magic" derives via Latin _magicus_ from the Greek adjective _magikos. _Magical rituals are the precisely defined actions (including speech) used to work magic. Magic often utilizes symbols that are thought to be intrinsically efficacious. Anthropologists, such as Sir James Frazer (1854–1938), have characterized the implementation of symbols into two primary categories: the "principle of similarity", and the "principle of contagion." Frazer further categorized these principles as falling under "sympathetic magic", and "contagious magic." Frazer asserted that these concepts were "general or generic laws of thought, which were misapplied in magic."

"The principle of similarity, also known as the "association of ideas", which falls under the category of sympathetic magic, is the thought that if a certain result follows a certain action, then that action must be responsible for the result. Therefore, if one is to perform this action again, the same result can again be expected. One classic example of this mode of thought is that of the rooster and the sunrise. When a rooster crows, it is a response to the rising of the sun. Based on sympathetic magic, one might interpret these series of events differently. The law of similarity would suggest that since the sunrise follows the crowing of the rooster, the rooster must have caused the sun to rise."

"Another primary type of magical thinking includes the principle of contagion. This principle suggests that once two objects come into contact with each other, they will continue to affect each other even after the contact between them has been broken. One example that Tambiah gives is related to adoption. Among some American Indians, for example, when a child is adopted his or her adoptive mother will pull the child through some of her clothes, symbolically representing the birth process and thereby associating the child with herself."

"The performance of magic almost always involves the use of language. Whether spoken out loud or unspoken, words are frequently used to access or guide magical power. Not all speech is considered magical. Only certain words and phrases or words spoken in a specific context are considered to have magical power. A magician is any practitioner of magic; therefore a magician may be a specialist or a common practitioner, even if he or she does not consider himself a magician."

"Okay that's enough you little emo kid I think the class is done with hearing your witchcraft and hocus pocus crap."

"It's not crap and I'm not emo you damn Nazi conformist cheerleader." The Goth said glaring up at his seventh grade teacher, Mr. Garrison, said walking up and pushing the student back towards his seat.

"Whatever watch your language and shut up. Now that the required speech for this month is done who knows what happened to Janice last night." Garrison rambled on about some soap opera.

"Hey Georgie." He heard another voice beside him say.

Turning he faced Ike, the only person other than his fellow Goths that knows his real name. He relaxed when he saw the smile on the others face. That smile told him that the only person he cared about, that mattered, that still was around and cared loved his speech. Even if Ike wasn't Goth he always let the other ramble on about his dark sorcery stuff.

Reaching over to hold Ike's hand the younger let a rare smile appear as their fingers intertwined letting unspoken words of love be said between the two.


End file.
